


Shifting

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: F/F, Werewolves, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Once a month, Seccotine and Ororea meet up.





	

 

Seccotine was just starting to think the other woman wasn't going to arrive to the small cottage middle of nowhere when the door opened.

Ororéa stumbled in. "My plane was late."

 

Seccotine could smell her already. The change was close, and the blonde had already changed to her dressing gown.

 

And the Polynesian reporter had already started to shift, and when she dashed to Seccotine and pulled her into a sloppy kiss she could feel her muzzle starting to emerge.

Seccotine reached to pull her dress off, to avoid ruining it, and Ororéa mumbled appreciatively.

 

She was starting to feel the lightheadedness herself that always came with the change. At least now that her body was apparently used to it there was no more pain.

 

Nevertheless, being in between the two forms always felt wrong, and now that they both had a way of dealing with their shared curse finally being fully a wolf felt like a relief.

 

Ororéa reached her other form first, and the dark dingo-like wolf stepped back to let Seccotine's transformation to finish.

She could feel her consciousness changing, more feral instincts taking over. And as her form approached the one Ororéa now inhabited, she started looking more and more appealing.

 

So as soon as she was fully wolf she stepped to her mate, raising her tail in greeting and letting out a whine.

 

The other wolf jumped back, letting out a quiet growl, and Seccotine stopped.

She stopped to smell the air, and hesitantly lowered her tail.

 

She had seemed eager and willing just a moment ago, hadn't she?

 

The other wolf jumped again playfully, and bowed before turning around.

 

Before Seccotine had time to approach, she had pushed the door open and dashed into the forest.

 

Seccotine stepped out after her, breathing in deep the forest air. How did he fare without his sense of smell the rest of the month? It was like the world opened up to her with the full moon.

 

She heard the call from the forest.

So, she wanted to play first. Not that she had anything against it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seccotine stretched, breathing in the scent of the other woman. Not that she could sense her as well anymore.

 

She opened her eyes, staying still, doing her best not to disturb the other form laying in their nest.

They usually ended up to the small den dug next to, and partly under of, the small cottage they used for these nights.

 

Seccotine stayed still, watching the sleeping form huddled on the bed of leaves and blankets they had stashed there beforehand.

She was beautiful.

 

The darkhaired woman stirred, and pulled away.

 

"Morning," Seccotine told her.

 

Ororéa didn't answer, instead turning away from her to crawl out of the den.

 

That's how it would usually go. If they met in the days when the curse would not tug at them, which occasionally happened given their jobs, they would pretend none of this ever happened.

And Seccotine had been fine with it.

But recently she was starting to fear one night in a month would not satisfy her much longer.

 

And she found herself thinking of her as a human...

 

"Ororéa?" she called after her, not even certain what she would say.

 

The Polynesian reporter glanced over her shoulder. "See you next month."

A soft smile played on her lips. "Or sooner."

 

Before Seccotine could find the words to respond, she was gone.

 

The blonde smiled. "Sure."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seccotine dropped on all fours, doubling over in pain as the transformation worked through her.

 

It was bad today.

 

Maybe it was because she was feeling anxious?

The wolf lifted her head, confused. Where was her mate? She wasn't there with her, why?

 

She called for her before the human memory broke through her worry. She hadn't shown up today. And there wasn't anything she could do.

 

So, dejected, she jumped on the small bed, and curled up there in the vain hope she'd stumble into the cabin.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ororéa?"

 

The other woman turned. "Oh. Seccotine. So, you're here for the story too?"

 

No mention of how she had not come to the cottage last month. Seccotine wondered if she should have asked about it. In the end she did not.

 

 

 

 


End file.
